DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal is aimed at developing a mass spectrometry/proteomics facility to provide UTMB investigators with enhanced analytical capabilities to identify and characterize proteins associated with cancer and oncological changes in protein expression. There are approximately 37 NCI-supported grants at UTMB with a combined total current direct cost funding of about $13.2 million dollars. Seven of these NCI-supported projects are described to underscore the critical importance of developing a mass spectrometry and proteomics core facility at UTMB. This facility will operate within the UTMB Protein Chemistry Laboratory, an established centralized core service that has a strong history of providing the UTMB research community with analytical services relating to proteins, peptides, and amino acids. This grant will allow UTMB cancer researchers to take advantage of new developments and capabilities in the area of protein/peptide characterization by mass spectrometry, and so considerably enhance NCI-supported research on the campus. Grant funds will be initially used to purchase proteomics equipment, and on an ongoing basis, to provide the necessary personnel, supplies, and partial service contracts to operate the facility. Support is also requested to stimulate new and young investigator cancer research by providing cutting-edge technology for the identification of disease-associated protein expression. In addition to the seven described NCI- funded projects, other NIH research investigators at UTMB are also expected to benefit from this grant. In general, funding from this grant will significantly reduce the charge-back fees for analyses, and so encourage cancer investigators to utilize this resource. UTMB's commitment to developing this facility is underscored by a considerable contribution of space, equipment, and salary support. An advisory committee is in place to insure that the goals of the grant are achieved and that the facility will continue to operate into future years.